criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Orville West
Orville West was the victim in Out of Steam (Case #15 of Mysteries of the Past). Prior to his death, he made a video appearance in Checkmate (Case #14 of Mysteries of the Past). Profile Orville had blue eyes, and donned a ginger brown collared shirt, a black vest and light gray pants with a belt. Additionally, he wore an aviation cap, brown boots, and a watch. At the time of his death, he wore a harness and his steampack. Events of Criminal Case Orville was shown as one of the inventors to show off their inventions in the film reel featuring them. Charlie reported that Orville claimed that his steampack could send him flying. Later, Isaac said that the next exhibition's theme was transportation, exciting Charlie as that would mean Orville would make an appearance. Murder details Orville crashed with a hot-air balloon after he was gunned down during his steampack test flight. Per Dick, the gunshot itself was enough to deduce that the killer knew how to shoot. In the flight field, Maddie and the player found a steam-powered shotgun. Per Rose, it was the murder weapon. As Rose found an exhibition pin inside its mechanism, the team concluded that the killer wore an exhibition pin. Relationship with suspects Orville was acquaintances with fellow inventor Greta Gundwood, who viewed his methods as messy. Greta used to be Orville's work partner, but broke off their partnership after Orville tarnished her reputation. Orville was also childhood friends with Commissioner Talmadge Baldwin, although their friendship broke down when Orville engaged in a relationship with Talmadge's ex-wife, Eliza Baldwin. At the World Exhibition, Orville attempted to bribe judge Leopold Rochester with a bottle of expensive cognac, who refused to accept the gift. Orville was also looked down upon by Lady Hyacinth Pendergast, who believed that Orville was attempting to use his inventions to worm his way into high society. Killer and motives The killer turned out to be train driver and Luddite Abe Mullins. Abe denied involvement but then admitted to the crime. He believed that the world was going to end if the Steampack succeeded and people gained the ability to fly. Wanting to save humanity, he shot Orville with a steam-powered shotgun. Judge Takakura sentenced him to 15 years in a psychiatric penitentiary. Trivia *Orville's name is derived from Orville Wright, one of the two people credited to have invented, built, and flown in the world's first successful airplane. *Orville is one of the characters who animate (or move) during at least one cutscene in the game. Case appearances *Checkmate (Case #14 of Mysteries of the Past; video appearance) *Out of Steam (Case #15 of Mysteries of the Past) *Monkey Business (Case #16 of Mysteries of the Past; mentioned) *Electrical Hazard (Case #17 of Mysteries of the Past; mentioned) *The Higher You Rise (Case #18 of Mysteries of the Past; mentioned) Gallery OWestApp14MOTP.png|Orville, as he appeared in Checkmate (Case #14 of Mysteries of the Past). OrvilleWestMOTPDB.PNG|Orville's body. AbeBehindBarsMOTP.png|Abe Mullins, Orville's killer. EbaldwinAppMOTP.png|Eliza Baldwin, Orville's girlfriend. Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Victims